


The Day Senpai Noticed Me

by Aeradae



Series: A Scout's Dream [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack Relationships, Jimpai, M/M, Senpai Notice Me, Woetp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is rescued by his knight in shining armor, his senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Senpai Noticed Me

**Author's Note:**

> If this reads like a cheesy/trashy romance novel, that's because it's supposed to lol. If you don't like this, blame my friends for egging me on xD
> 
> Credit to elfrooted and starshipsorceress (both can be found on tumblr) for some of the ideas <3

This gorgeous art was drawn by the most precious and amazingly talented [kacha](http://www.froschkuss.tumblr.com)

\---

Jim was hurrying back to Sister Leliana, hands full of memos from various important people in the Inquisition, when he came across them.

Dragonlings, five of them, huddled over the remains of… well, Jim wasn’t exactly sure what it had once been. They shrieked in glee as they spotted him, their tails whipping back and forth, abandoning the carcass and moving towards him, their wings rustling in their excitement.

 _Oh sweet maker, I’m in so much trouble right now_ … Jim realized that all he had to defend himself with were a few small daggers. He didn’t usually carry anything else, as the weight just slowed him down. He looked around for help, but failed to spot another living soul.

He flicked his arm out and threw the memos he had been carrying in the general direction of the dragonlings, hoping to distract them for a brief moment, before spinning on his heel and breaking into a run.

The dragonlings slowed down and snapped at the papers fluttering in the breeze, their attention riveted on the floating objects and causing them to momentarily forget about Jim. For a brief second Jim entertained the notion that he was going to get out of this unscathed. That is, until he stopped watching where he was running, catching one of his feet beneath an exposed tree root. He toppled over with a startled cry, throwing his hands out to try and break his fall with something other than his face. 

He saw stars as he tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, at the same time trying to scramble to his feet. To his horror he realized he had injured his ankle when he fell, unable to put his full weight on it. He would never be able to escape the dragonlings now. _This is it, this is where I die. I didn’t even get senpai to notice me_ … Jim curled up in a ball on the ground, whimpering in misery and fear. He could hear the dragonlings closing in, calling to each other. He covered his head, waiting helplessly for his impending death.

There was a sudden roar from somewhere above him, and Jim cried out in surprise. _That isn’t a sound I’ve ever heard a dragonling make_ … It was followed by squeals of pain and a heavy thud. Jim frowned and blinked in confusion. _What just happened? Why am I not dead_? Jim mustered up enough courage to raise his head. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. He had been saved, someone had heroically come to his rescue. Commander Cullen Rutherford, of all people, had come to his rescue. _Surely this can’t actually be happening. Senpai_ …

Cullen stood in front of him, defending him. He was directing a scowl at the dragonlings, sword brandished, shield at the ready, fur coat rustling in the gentle breeze, lion helm gleaming in the morning sunlight. He was fierce, powerful, magnificent. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  

One of the dragonlings was already on the ground, its body broken and unmoving. The four remaining ones had edged back several feet, hissing angrily at Cullen over their fallen comrade. One of them, the largest, let out a loud cry to rally the others before darting forward once more, flames erupting from its mouth.

Cullen threw his shield forward and knelt behind it, pulling Jim closer so that they both would be protected, tilting the shield slightly so that the flames were redirected safely away from them. Jim couldn’t help but breathe in Cullen’s scent, a combination of oakmoss and elderflower, as he crouched close by. He had never been close enough to Cullen to know what he smelled like. Despite the danger of the situation, Jim felt himself getting lost in the moment, closing his eyes.

And then Cullen was gone, taking the opportunity given to go after another of the dragonlings. His eyes widened in amazement as he watched Cullen dodge and slash his way through them. His prowess as a warrior was unmatched for sure, a true lion trapped in human flesh. The dragonlings, young and inexperienced, were no match for him, and soon joined the first in death.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe he was alive. And Cullen had saved him… His cheeks flared crimson as he noticed Cullen was walking towards him. He was finally about to get Cullen’s full attention, something he has only dreamed of since he had joined the Inquisition, and his heart fluttered erratically in his chest at the thought.  

As Cullen stopped just in front of where Jim sat he pulled off his helm and shook his hair out, his curls bouncing against his head and gleaming golden in the sunlight. He set it on the ground as he knelt in front of the scout. “Are you alright, Jim?”

 _He knows my name. He actually knows my name!_ “I think I… ah, twisted my ankle when I fell.” Jim winced as he tried to put a bit of pressure on it and was rewarded with a twinge of pain that ran up the entire length of his leg.

“Let me see.” Cullen reached down and began to gently massage his ankle. Jim found himself blushing even darker, from cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. The Commander had never actually _touched_ him before. Jim was worried that he might faint from giddiness. After a moment Cullen stood and held out a hand to help Jim to his feet. “Can you walk on it at all?”

Jim tried to take a step, crying out in pain and falling against Cullen’s side. Cullen curled an arm around his shoulders and helped steady him. “This isn’t going to work,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly. He bent down slightly and threw his other arm behind Jim’s knees and scooped him up into his arms.

“C-Commander!” Jim squeaked as he instinctively threw his arms around Cullen’s neck.

“We need to get you back to camp so that you can have your ankle looked at, and this is the quickest way to get there.”

“Thank you so much, sir. You saved my life.”

Cullen’s intense gaze fixed on him, warmer now that the danger had passed. “I couldn’t sit by and let anything happen to you. You’re important to m—to the Inqusition.”

 _Is he blushing right now_? Jim couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The Commander only blushed like that around people he liked… Oh blessed Andraste…

“You think I’m important?”

“Of course you are, Jim! I’ve known that from the first time you brought me a note. What, you didn’t think I noticed you?”

“I didn’t think you noticed me at all, Commander.” Jim shivered slightly as a cold breeze sent a chill through him.

“Are you cold?” At Jim’s timid nod, Cullen set him down momentarily in order to remove his coat. He handed it to Jim before taking him in his arms again. Jim spread the coat over himself with a grateful sigh, the dark fur luxuriously soft against his cheek.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe you actually noticed me. It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Cullen smiled down at him. “You honestly didn’t know? I suppose I was too subtle in my advances, then.”

“But, I’m just… I’m just a scout, and you’re the Commander of a huge army.”

“It doesn’t matter what we are, it matters how we feel about each other. And I can’t help what I feel in my heart, Jim.”

Cullen gently reached up and tugged at the scout’s hood, allowing it to fall back so that he could see the man’s face. Jim’s fiery red locks spilled down onto his forehead in lazy waves. Cullen combed the strands away from his face. “You’re a gorgeous man, did you know that?”

 _How could he think I’m gorgeous? Has he not see himself? He’s like a god in human form_. “N-not as gorgeous as you, Commander.”

“Please, call me Cullen.” He looked down at Jim, his eyes golden pools that held a fire all their own.

 _Oh sweet maker…. Senpai asked me to use his real name…_ “If you say so… Cullen.” The word felt glorious on his tongue.

“I am yours to command,” he whispered as he stroked a thumb across Jim’s cheek. His face drew closer to Jim’s, their noses just touching. Jim was having trouble remembering to breathe. His eyes fluttered closed as their lips barely brushed.

 _I can finally die happy now,_ Jim thought as they traded slow, light kisses. _I think I might pass out_ …

\---

“Scout? Scout!” Cullen snapped his fingers to get Jim’s attention. Jim woke with a gasp, bolting to his feet, the romance novel he had been reading tumbling off of his chest and onto the battlements. As mortified as he was, Jim was glad that at least the book had fallen in such a way that the cover could not be recognized.

“C-Commander? Maker, I’m so sorry!”

“Do you have the notes from Sister Leliana?”

A small gasp escaped Jim’s lips. He had forgotten to go get the papers. He was mortified. “Sir, no, I… uh… I’m sorry, I’ll go get it immediately!”

Cullen rubbed at his forehead. “Please do. And be quick about it.”

“I’m sorry, senpai,” Jim whispered to himself in horror, wringing his hands and turning to hurry away.

Cullen frowned. “What was that?”

Jim realized he had spoken louder than he meant to. “Nothing, sir! I didn’t say anything at all! I was just mumbling a few reminders to myself.” Cheeks burning, he hurried out of sight, sparing a single cold look at Warden Alistair as he passed by.

Alistair wandered close as Jim dashed away, one eyebrow raised. “Cullen, what is with that scout? He seems a little… well, strange, really.”

Cullen sighed. “You have no idea, Alistair. He’s been sleeping beside my door for at least half an hour now.”

“Well you know, I’ve heard he fancies you.”

Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck. “Nonsense, that’s just idle gossip. There’s no basis for anything there. Even it were remotely true, nothing would ever come of it. Come on, let’s go to dinner.”

The bushes nearby trembled slightly, although Cullen and Alistair did not notice. From his hiding spot a single tear rolled down Jim’s cheek. Senpai would never notice him.


End file.
